Hold My Hand
by LaLinea
Summary: This story are inspired by Hold my hand - Michael Jackson feat. Akon. This will be a fluffy and cute little story mainly about Reid and Morgan even if the team's around here and there too. Rated T for some curses. Enjoy!
1. Hold My hand

_**So this little story came to life when I heard the song Hold my hand with the one and almighty Michael Jackson feat. Akon. Love that song…It's up to you what you want to read into it…it could be strong friendship between Reid and Morgan or a little bit fluffier. ;D Hope you all like it! Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hold My Hand<strong>

Swiftly and quiet Morgan went from room to room in search for their UnSub in the dark condemned house. Careful not to make any revealing noises as he cleared the area , he moved easily as a lion on a hunt for the totally unaware pray of the night. "All clear downstairs." He whispered in the mike.

"All clear upstairs too." Hotch responded.

"Nothing outside either." Prentiss added with a clear disappointed undertone in her voice. "I want to get that bastard!"

"We will." Rossi stated calmly. "Let's gather in front of the house. I've called Reid to get over here and help us analyze any leads we'll find. He should be here any minute."

Just as predicted, by the time Morgan and Hotch went down the squeaky wooden front porch, a black SUV with both Reid and JJ stopped at the gravelly driveway a few yards from the house.

"How's the geographic profile going?" Hotch wondered as soon as Reid had made his way out from the car.

"Not great I'm afraid. I have asked Garcia to check out the victims usual habits like work and hobbies though to get a bigger picture."

"Good, let's search the house for clues. We know that the UnSub has a strong connection to it, we only have to find out why." Hotch turned to walk back into the house.

"Umm, no lights?" Reid asked Morgan, his eyes darting back and forth and his long fingers fiddled nervously, stroking back a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Afraid not, Pretty boy. Condemned houses rarely have electricity." Morgan winked and gave the younger agent his well-known smile as he handed him a flash light. "We have to settle with these."

"Can you please try not to scare me this time?" Reid pouted gloomy.

"Try? You climb the walls every time!" Morgan teased but stopped when Reid shot him an It's-not-funny!-glare.

"I'll be nice, promise!" Morgan flung an arm around the genius shoulders and accompanied him inside the old creaky building.

* * *

><p>"How can there be so much garbage in a house!" Prentiss exclaimed.<p>

"Haven't you seen _Extreme Horders_, on TV? This is nothing!" JJ giggled as she walked up the stairs.

"Fortunately not." Prentiss frowned, holding up a ragged and smelly old blanket.

"Hey Reid! Have you found anything? Morgan peered around a corner from the kitchen to the end of a long hall where Reid studied a photograph hanging askew.

"Maybe, this picture is the only one on the whole wall and – "

In front of Morgan's eyes Reid suddenly disappeared in a cloud of dust with only a sudden yelp slipping from his mouth, chock written all over his face.

"REID!" Without thinking, Morgan ran to the gaping hole in the floor where his partner stood just seconds ago. "Reid can you hear me? " A fear cold as ice ripped through the darker man's spine.

All the noise had attracted the attention from the rest of the team members who came rushing from the other end of the corridor.

"Stop! Don't come over here, the floor caved in and Reid's down there." Morgan held his hand up to enforce his statement. A faint whimper was heard down below. _Thank God he's alive! _

"Reid I'm coming!" Morgan shouted down what seemed to be a hidden cellar.

"You do no such thing!" Hotch ordered. "JJ go call 911, tell them an agent is hurt."

"I'm not going to leave him there all alone!" Morgan said now clearly irritated over his boss's love of following the protocol.

"Morgan – " Just like Reid, Hotch didn't had the time to finish his sentence before Morgan too had vanished into thin air. "Okay, everyone leaves this house immediately!" Hotch said feeling both angry and afraid, even if he of course didn't show any of it.

"But – " Prentriss tried to argue.

"No! The floor's not stable, and I don't want any other of you to get hurt. There's nothing we can do to help them until the rescue party is here." Reluctantly Prentiss followed in Hotch's path.

"Morgan, can you hear me?" Rossi called out.

"Yeah, I'm alright!"

"Help is on its way, try to see how Reid are doing until then." Rossi walked out but left the door open. " Prentiss and Hotch, go around the house and search for an exterior entrance to the cellar, I'll stay here if they need anything.

"No we need it now! Two federal agents are trapped and hurt, hurry up!" JJ roared over the telephone.

* * *

><p>"Reid, where are you?" It was all pitch dark around Morgan as he tried to find his flash light.<p>

"Morgan?" A very weak and trembling voice called out.

"Are you alright, Pretty boy?" Morgan turned his newly found flash light on, it flickered ones or twice and then died for good. _Damn!_

"I think I hurt my knee again, but Morgan…it's dark!..." The older agent suppressed a grin as he made his way towards the terrified voice. The boy had just fallen down a hole right into a basement and smashed up his old knee-injury and the only thing that concerned him was the absent of light.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Morgan said with a soft reassuring voice. "There seem to be some things in the way, I don't dare to move anything when I can't see but help are coming."

" H-hold m-my hand?" The words were not more than a whisper, but the pleading hit Morgan right in the heart. Fumbling in the dark, Morgan's warm and steady hand soon found Reid's quite chilly and shaky one. He gently embraced it with his own, moving his thumb in slow comforting circles over the smooth skin.

"Don't let go?" Reid's breath hitched.

"I won't Pretty Boy, never again.

_"…Cause I been there before and you've been there before, But together we can be alright. (alright)  
>Cause when it gets dark and when it gets cold we hold Each other till we see the sunlight. (ooh yeah)<em>

_So if you just hold my hand, baby, I promise that I'll do all I can_  
><em>Things will get better if you just hold my hand (yeah)<em>  
><em>Nothing can come between us if you just hold, hold my, hold, hold my, hoold my hand, hold my hand.<em>

_I can tell that you're tired of being lonely (yeah)_  
><em>Take my hand don't let go, baby, hold me (yeah)<em>  
><em>Come to me and let me be your one and only (hold my hand)<em>  
><em>Cause I can make it alright till the morning. (hold my hand)…"<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you haven't listening to the song yet, I really think you should do it NOW!<br>Please review! =)  
>Oh by the way, yes there will probably be a sequel to this, and if so it will go in the signs of cute fluff and not so much about the case. Don't you just love the little sweet moments BEFORE it's clear that there are true feelings between two persons? I do!<strong>_


	2. Bunny Ears

_**Here it is as I promised! Yes not very long, but I have discovered that I prefer to write shorter chapters. I guess I'm not as good as Reid when it comes to ramble. ;) Not to reveal too much, but in this chapter you will see another side of Morgan than the kick-in-doors-version. If you don't like cute fluffy moments between Reid and Morgan, don't read. I hope you like it, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bunny Ears<strong>

"He has not released his hand since they got here…" Reid heard whispering words and slowly opened his eyes but quickly closed them shut because of the bright light. _Back in hospital again, why am I not surprised? _He thought to himself now remembering the other night clearly.

"I wonder if they are an item…" The blond woman by the end of the bed said to her colleague.

"If not, dibs on his mocha-flavored friend!" The two nurses giggled lightly as they continued with their chores and left the room. _Great, Morgan attracts women even at the hospital. _Reid sighs. _But they did thought they were an item..what if… _Reid opened his eyes yet again and looked at his friend and teammate sitting by his side in an uncomfortable chair, leaning against the bed sleeping and sure enough was holding his hand. Reid flushed when the words from yesterday returned to his mind.

_"Don't let go?" _

_"I won't Pretty Boy, never again._

_Could it be possible? Naaah...Morgan only thought of him as a friend, nothing ells. _Moving his gaze to the right he saw a tray of sandwiches and of course the traditional jello on the bedside table. _Maybe I can get to it before Morgan this time! _Reid chuckled quietly inside and shifted carefully not to disturb the older agent or to move his knee too much. Surprisingly it actually didn't hurt that much. Blessing his long limbs as the fingers clutched the jello and a spoon, he leaned back and was just about to take a mouthful when he heard..

"Well good morning sunshine. Oooh is that jello?" A tired-looking but eager Morgan was now sitting up, covering a yawn with his free hand as he stretched out his back with a loud crack.

"My jello!" Reid quickly pointed out.

"Hey, friends share alike don't they?" Morgan smirked and grabbed the spoon from Reid's mouth taking a fair share from the bowl.

"I don't think I know anyone who's crazier about that goo than you." Reid laughed and allowed the other to eat the rest. Morgan only shrugged and smiled happily. A knock on the door got both of their attention.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Thomson." A thin man in his forties walked in accompanied by the blond nurse Reid overheard before.

"So what's the verdict doctor?" Morgan asked before Reid had the chance.

"You are a lucky man Dr. Reid, I've looked at the X-rays they took when you came in yesterday, and it looks fine. There might be some strain in the surrounding sinews of your knee but that can be helped by wearing this supporting knee brace for a couple months together with some rehabilitation exercises.

"I know all about knee exercises." Reid sighed and remembered the last time.

"That's great, I will recommend you though to go to a physiotherapist when you get home and to stay off your feet for the rest of the week.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he obeys your order." Morgan answered and winked at Reid when he saw the instant pout on the other man's face.

"Christina here will get your discharge paper and then you're free to go! If you have any question I'll be just down the hall." And by that, Morgan and Reid were left alone again.

"Perfect, now you can go home with us on the jet!"

"Mhm…eh…Morgan?"

"Yeees Reid?

"I..um…I need to go to the bathroom."

"Be my guest!"

"Well, um I..I need my hand back?" Reid said softly, not really wanting to, but when you gotta go, you gotta go.

"Oh, of course!" Morgan looked down at their intertwined fingers as he only just now realized he'd never let go. With a, what Reid thought was adorable, embarrassed expression on his face Morgan gently freed his hand and smiled awkwardly before he quickly got up. "Ehm, I'll go find you a wheelchair." And he was out of the room faster than you could say jello.

Reid took the opportunity to dress himself, he really hated those hospital gowns. They revealed way too much for his comfort and he was NOT going to let Morgan to view his rear end in this state! It took only a few minutes thanks to all the practice last time. Morgan came back just as Reid tried to tie his shoes without bending the knee. _If I only knew that this were going to happen I would have take my loafers instead!_

"Whoa, let me do that!" Morgan resolutely pushed away Reid's hands and start mumble to himself. _"Bunny ears, bunny ears, playing by a tree. Criss-crossed the tree, trying to catch me. Bunny ears, bunny ears, jumped into the hole, popped out the other side beautiful and bold."_

"Excuse me?" Reid couldn't help but giggle, watching Morgan with wide and surprised eyes.

"Hmm?" Morgan first seemed oblivious but soon understood that he had said the rhyme out loud. "Oh…ehm…well Mama taught me this when I was four or five…I guess I still use it…" Reid could swear that Morgan had got a hint of pink in his otherwise deliciously bronzed skin.

"I like it, it's cute." Reid grinned widely.

A Second knock was heard by the door. This time it was the nurse followed by Hotch.

"Hotch, I'm getting released!" Reid jumped out of bed, deliberately forgetting to tell the senior agent that he had to stay at home the rest of the week, and discovered too late that his leg couldn't take the sudden weight and collapsed right into Morgan's arms.

"Hey, take it easy Pretty boy, doctor's order, remember?

"Yeah, I guess I have to stay home for a few days or so..." Reid pulled a face more because of disappointment than by the pain as Morgan and Hotch helped him into the wheelchair.

"Well thanks to you, we can all get home today." Hotch patted Reid on the back.

"Huh?"

"Down in the hidden cellar you fell into, were all the evidence and more we needed to solve the case. He will be put away for a lifetime at least!"

"Oh, that's good!" A smile came across his face as he wrote his signature on the paper to get him released.

* * *

><p>"Morgan! Put. Me. Down!" Reid Squeaked and waved his arms when Morgan lifted him up bridal style after getting him out of the car.<p>

"How did you plan to get on the plane then? Crawl?" Morgan rolled his eyes.

"If I have to!"

"Well I want to get home today, not next week, deal with it!" Reid covered his face feeling mortified as both girls AND Rossi walked behind them humming "Here comes the bride…", making Morgan burst out with laughter. _At least Garcia isn't here to take any pictures…_He thought before Morgan climbed the stairs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go! To be continued…=) Reviews makes my heart happy!<br>Today it's the 24 of Christmas and many of you are still waiting for Santa Claus. Here in Sweden we celebrate Christmas today, but as for me I've already celebrated it twice. Once last Sunday and once yesterday due to family circumstances so today we're just taking it easy and enjoy a peaceful day. Christmas hugs for everyone!**_


	3. Have You Met Miss Jones?

_**Thank you so much everyone for all the reviews, alerts and favs! It puts a smile on my face for every notice I get. Don't stop!**_

_**Okay…it's still some fluff on the menu and there are a few curses (couldn't be helped…) Hmm, are there any more to say? Naaah, enjoy!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Don't forget that there are case files waiting to get sorted out!" Hotch shouted after Morgan when he opened the door to his SUV.<p>

"Don't worry! I'll just leave Dr. Genius here and I will be all yours Mr. Boss-man!" Morgan smirked and waved at the others, Hotch just shook his head and picked up his go-bag from the ground.

"By the way, Garcia insisted that she would restock your refrigerator, she will meet up with us at your apartment." Morgan told the scrawny man in the passenger seat beside him as he drove away.

"Why is it that you people always think that I don't have any food at home?" Reid grunted and hugged himself in an attempt to warm his freezing hands.

"Are you cold?" Morgan turned the heat up in the car. "They said it would probably snow tomorrow or the day after that I think.

"I wouldn't mind if it didn't came at all…" Reid muttered quiet.

"Don't worry, Garcia will have you all fat and jolly in no time, and then you'll keep warm." Morgan laughed.

"Great!.." Reid said in a mocked joy as they turned into his street where Garcia indeed was waiting.

"Don't do that!" Was the first thing she said to Reid, giving him a punch in the arm.

"Ouch! What?"

"Your escapades make me worry like crazy!" She answered, now embracing him in a tight hug instead, forcing him to catch his breath.

"Sooorry!" He looked down at her with big puppy eyes which seem to make her soften and let him go.

"I really can't help it." He said and leaned on Morgan for help as they went into the building. "It just happens! And it is a risk we're constantly must take, you know that."

"It doesn't make me worry any less though." She stated and took the keys from Reid and opened the door.

"That's why we love you so much Baby girl!" Morgan smiled and left Reid on the sofa. "Have to go back to work now, but I'll check in on you tomorrow. If you need anything just call!"

"I will see to that our precious G-man got everything he will need before I leave!" Garcia called back from the kitchen.

"You guys really don't have to – "

"Nonsense! C' ya later Pretty boy!" And the door closed.

* * *

><p>"Hello sweetie! How are you doing?" It was the third day Reid had to stay home and Garcia's phone call was a welcome change in the monotonous day. Morgan's predicament of snow had came true, which made it more or less impossible to get outside by himself. Only two days left though before returning to work, if he got as he wanted.<p>

"It's okay I guess…"

Don't despair my vanilla chocolate-button! Derek, Emily and yours truly are coming over tonight for a movie marathon. The others were busy so more sweets for us then!" Reid smiled at the always enthusiastic technical analyst. "That sounds perfect Garcia."

"Don't worry about anything, Emily and I'll pick up some stuff on the way, see you in a bit!"

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock!"<p>

"Who's there?"

"Pasta!"

"Pasta who?"

"Pasta salt please!"

"You're nuts, do you know that?" Reid said grinning as he let Morgan in.

"Brought us all some italian food! Your favorite right?" Morgan laughed and walked into the kitchen. "Good to see you're following orders." Morgan pointed towards the crutches under Reid's arms.

"I do whatever necessary to get back to work, this is boring!"

"Looking fine there Reid!" Prentiss said by the door that still was open.

"Thanks' Emily, it feels alright."

"Mooovie time! We got enough to last us through the entire night if we want to." Garcia waltzed in with two bags full of DVD's and all kinds of tasty treats.

"What should we start with?" Morgan returned with the food neatly plated.

"Bridget Jones Diary!" Garcia squeaked.

"For real? Come on girls…" Morgan sighed.

"Sorry boys, your overruled, it was JJ's suggestion." Prentiss teased.

"Not if I call Rossi and Hotch, then we overrule you!"

"Don't bother, Rossi's away hunting with probably little to none reception, beside he loves that movie." Garcia pinched Morgan's behind making him jump.

"And you would probably get three weeks worth of extra paperwork if you disturb Hotch on his free time with Jack, over a silly thing like this." Prentiss added very pleased with herself.

"Whatever…" Morgan rolled his eyes in surrender, placing himself in the middle of the sofa next to Reid and Garcia. Prentiss had made herself comfortable in the only armchair.

"Who writes diaries nowadays anyway?" Morgan asked 15 minutes into the movie.

"Ehm…I do." Reid felt the blush spread to his cheeks as the other three looked at him peculiarly.

"Why? You have an eidetic memory, you can't forget anything!" Prentiss wondered.

"For now yes but you never know what could happen in the future. It's a great way to release stress too and to get some perspective on things...I like it."

"That's right, I wrote every day for six months after my mom and dad died, it helped a great deal." Garcia agreed.

The rest of the film was watched in silence if you don't count the squeaks that came from the girls every time Mark Darcy were on and Morgan's comment about that they fought like girls in England which of course got him hammered with pillows from both Garcia and Prentiss.

"Enough of this fluffy cute stuff. Time for some horror!" Morgan promptly decided after that Bridget Jones and Mark Darcy stood out in the snow happily smooching as the camera zoomed out.

"I'll make popcorn!" Garcia leaped out to the kitchen and Prentiss switched off the light when Morgan gathered the plates.

"Um, do we have to – "

"Of course!" Morgan interrupted Reid. "You can't see a horror movie with the lights on." Reid frowned deeply and pulled a blanket tight around him. _Should not Morgan if anyone understand his reluctance to the dark? Even if they were at home in safety! _

"Hey, don't hog all of it!" Morgan tugged half of the blanket around himself as he sat down again, forcing Reid to move closer to have any left. _What the hell!_

As _Terror on Elmstreet_(the original of course) started, a shudder went down Reid's spine. _Nightmares! He hated nightmares!_ Reid closed his eyes even if Freddy Krueger hadn't shown his ugly face yet, and almost yelped in surprise when a warm hand sneaked inside his own, nestling their fingers together. He glanced carefully to his right observing Morgan's face, but the other man was attentively watching the screen not showing any outer signs. He was actually joking with Prentiss and Garcia over the current braless-fashion in the movie. As the plot progressed so did Morgan, caressing Reid's hand slowly, leaving traces that felt like fire on his skin. _F-ck me! _(As Bridget's friend Shazza said all the time to everything)Reid thought._ That felt sooo nice… _Reid didn't know what to think of this quite obvious sign of affection, but he decided not to worry about that now. _Horror movies were really enjoyable when you had someone to hold your hand!_

After three more movies (Morgan had picked up Reid's hand again after every break) Garcia yawned loudly and stated it was time to go home, especially since Prentiss had fell asleep and started to snore. Morgan gave Reid's hand a final squeeze before getting up and helped cleaning up the mess from when they had that popcorn-fight in the middle of a Halloween-movie.

"Good-bye Sweetie." Garcia gave Reid a peck on his cheek and dragged the zombielike Prentiss with her. "See you soon!"

Morgan followed shortly thereafter.

"Mmm, Sweet dreams Baby boy.." He said as he brushed by and Reid was alone again.

_Baby boy? !_

* * *

><p><strong>Muhahaha cliffhanger! A small one anyway, hehe.<br>As you may have noticed, I do like Bridget Jones diary (and the sequel) very much, so sue me! The title actually is from one of the songs in the movie. =P  
>I also love scary movies. But unlike Reid, I like the dark and would probably be the one comforting someone than the other way around. <strong>

**So, what did you think? Please let me know! I have an inkling about the next chapter but I will let that one mature as I'm going to a family-thing tomorrow. Hugs!**


	4. When You Wish Upon A Star

_**So why not start 2012 with a new chapter of the "Hold my hand"-story? Again, a really fluffy thing with a few curses in it. I have to change my Internet-supplier (well install it really, I have all the stuff at home). But as we all know those things sometimes tend to make a fuss, I hope I'll get it back on tonight though! Oh and thanks for the lovely reviews once again! I love them all! Hugs!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>When you wish upon a star…<strong>

That Reid was utterly perplexed and speechless was a huge understatement. Sure, the young man had liked his coworker a liiiittle more than what was appropriate for a while now. _Okay_,_ much more! _But he had never done anything about it. Morgan was his best friend, his very much straight friend. That's why his latest actions got Reid so very confused. _Holding hands? For hours! Baby boy? He'd never called him that before! Maybe I heard him wrong. It was probably my subconscious that played me a trick._ Reid changed into his PJ, brushed his teeth and went to bed while his mind was spinning. The desire of that all the signs would be true was overpowered by his always present and right now almost annoying logic. _I guess I'll just have to wait and see… _The eyes of the baffled man got heavier and in matter of minutes he was sleeping soundly with the small nightlight in the left corner glowing with its blue gleam into the night.

_Reid went over to Morgan's desk, he had to talk to him about all this! But every freaking time he opened his mouth, Morgan's phone would start to ring and Reid's words were left hanging in the air as the other man answered every time. After a while he noticed that the extremely irritating noise of a phone ringing didn't stop even as Morgan apparently already talked. What was that? _

Reid opened his eyes, blinking several times before he became aware of the sun, streaming through his frosty windows, making different shapes on the bed. Then he heard the ringing sound again. His phone!

"Reid, it's Hotch, are you alright? I've tried to call you five times!" A concerned and slight worried voice said as he answered.

"I-I'm fine, I guess I was all caught in a dream."

"You have a doctor's appointment in one hour remember? Jack and I are picking you up in 20 minutes."

"But I thought Morgan – " Reid started.

"He had other things to attend to so he asked me." Hotch stated simply.

"Alright." Reid couldn't help but feeling a bit disappointed. Maybe it all had been in his head after all. Well, better get dressed or he had to face his boss in his PJ, not an appealing thought, Reid shuddered.

* * *

><p>A loud knock was followed by several lighter and quicker ones. A young boy with blond hair and brown peering eyes ran into the hall as Reid opened the door.<p>

"Uncle Reid!"

"Hi Jack." Reid smiled at the eager boy.

"Hi Reid, how is everything? Hotch greeted Reid and smiled at his son who now inspected Reid's crutches closely.

"It works fine, almost no pain at all. There shouldn't be any problem going back to work on Monday even if I have to stay off chasing after bad guys for a while." Reid smirked.

"Rossi suggested we put you in a plastic bubble to keep you away from harm." Hotch chuckled lightly on their way to the car. "But Prentiss thought bubble wrapper was better."

"And you?"

"I'm leaning towards a combination." Hotch's eyes showed a rare but definitive twinkle.

"Of course you do." Reid rolled his eyes

* * *

><p>The meeting with the doctor went surprisingly fast and without any remarks.<p>

"He just said to keep up with the exercises and not to jump down in any more concealed basements for a while." Reid said with a smile on his face to his boss before he could ask anything.

"Are we going to the park now daddy?" Jack looked eagerly up to his father almost jumping at the spot.

"The park?" Reid looked puzzled.

"You have to act surprised, the girls wanted to throw you a picnic. They said you needed some fresh air." Hotch said and gave his son a reproachful look.

"Oops!" Jack immediately covered his mouth with his hands, acting very guilty. Reid could only laugh in response.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys." Reid nodded since his hands were all occupied to help him stay on his feet in the snow. When his eyes fell on Morgan who where turning Jack upside down making him scream of laughter, he could feel his ears get all warm and most probably bright red. <em>Good thing that I got my knitted cap on…<em>

"Hey G-man!" I got some coffee for you!" Garcia smirked and held the smoking thermos up. "And of course hot cocoa for those who want that."

"I do!" Both Henry and Jack shouted, running towards the brightly pink-dressed woman. JJ gave Reid a helping hand and everyone tucked into the feast in front of them.

"Hey Garcia, do you have some more of those plastic bags with you?" Prentiss asked after they all were satisfied.

"Yeah sure, why?"

"Perfect, then we can go down that hill! It was great fun when I was younger." She took one, laid it on the ground and asked Jack to join her. And down they went in a matter of seconds, Jack and Prentiss both shrieking of joy.

"Me too daddy!" Henry pulled at Will's arm, almost lifting himself up. Everyone joined in (even Hotch and Rossi!), everyone besides Reid.

"Come on Reid, its fun!" Prentiss tried her best to persuade him.

"Uhuh, no way! It's suicidal! And with my knee and all, it's doomed to fail. You can't even steer that thing! Do you know how many accidents – "

"I protect you Pretty boy.." A sly voice behind him said and before he knew it, he was on the bag with Morgan behind him, his arms tightly curled around him holding the front end of the bag in his hands.

"Here we go!" Morgan kicked off with his feet. Reid squeaked and grabbed on to Morgan's arms for all that he was worth, keeping his legs up not to hit anything. As they closed in to the end of the slope, they drifted of the plastic bag and tumbled down into a snowdrift. Reid on his back and Morgan right on top of him, faces mere inches from each other. Reid could feel Morgan's chocolaty breath on him in white little puffs and of course his face went all read in an instance.

"Uhm, did you know when Inuit's greet each other, they rub their noses together?" _Where the hell did that came from? ! _Reid's hazel eyes dilated as he looked right into Morgan's .

"Like this?" Morgan very slowly closed the distance between them and gently rubbed his nose sideways against Reid's.

"Mhm!" Reid didn't dare to utter a word as his voice would surely crack. _So close!_

"Hey guys, are you okay?" JJ's voice came from above the hill. Morgan nudged Reid's nose one more time before getting up, dragging the young man with him.

"Yeah but we can probably need some help to get back up!" Morgan shouted, not letting go of Reid's hand.

"I'll do it!" Rossi said, grabbing one of the plastic bags.

"He just volunteered so he could go once more…" Prentiss whispered to JJ and Garcia making them giggle as the senior agent lay down on his stomach.

"Wasn't it fun Uncle Reid? Did you like it?" Jack asked when they got back up.

"Parts of it anyway…" Reid's answered, his cheeks still a bit flushed.

"The fun's over guys…" Garcia said, pulling a face. "We got a case."

"I'll take care of everything and drive Jack over to Jessica's tomorrow." Will offered with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Good, can you give Reid a lift to? We have to go directly to the BAU." Hotch said, his face now all business.

"But – "

"No Reid, you're not cleared for the field yet." Hotch's voice was firm and Reid knew it was no use to argue. It didn't keep him from pout though.

* * *

><p>Reid was still in a bad mood as he was taking the elevator up to his apartment. Will had asked him to come home with him and the boys but he had gracefully declined, not in the mood to be social any more. The sun had almost disappeared in the horizon, and it was all dark inside when he entered his front door. Or was it? <em>Did I leave my nightlight on?<em> Reid got all tensed and quietly made his way to the bedroom. As he peeped inside he couldn't believe his eyes. _Stars? Luminous stars all over the ceiling!_ Reid's mouth dropped as he stared in awe at the sight above him. Then he discovered yet another three stars over the headboard, a size or two larger than the rest with something scribbled on them.

_When you look upon the stars,  
>Don't you worry I won't be far.<em>

_To hold your hand in mine so tight,  
>Is all I want to do tonight.<em>

_Close your eyes and dream of me,  
>And I'll be yours for eternity. <em>

Reid's eyes were now full of tears and he thought his heart would burst. _Morgan!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aaaawww… Now I'm totally jealous of Reid! I want that too! Hehe… I hope you all liked it! I know I'm probably not the first to use luminous stars in the ceiling, but I didn't intentionally copy anyone. It's really hard to find something NOT already written in this wonderful world of fanfiction! <strong>_

**_Review and make my start of the new year the best possible! Hugs to all and Happy New Year!_**

**_14th Januari 2012: Have I hit a writers block or what? Two weeks has gone since the last update and my head is still empty. I'm trying though promise! Any suggestions or wishes on the plot would be greatly appreciated indeed. I really love this story and could never leave it like this. *banging head against table in hope to get some new ideas*_**


	5. Connecting The Dots

_**Yes…Finally! The fifth chapter is here. The other four more or less wrote themself but this one was reeeally hard. I'm not sure how many more chapters there are in me. I just want to warn you about that. I'm a more pre-established relationship-kinda-girl, if that make any sense at all? **_

_**Your nice reviews, favs and alerts make my day! I can't press that enough. Thank you!**_

_**Fluffy like always, but no graphic details. Please enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Connecting The Dots<br>**

Reid lay scattered over his bed, the room all dark if it wasn't for the innumerable luminous stars up in the ceiling. Well actually there were 186, he had counted them himself three times.  
>Reciting Morgan's poem over and over again in his head filled him with a warm sensation and butterflies almost threaten to overtake all of his body. He could only describe the feeling as pure happiness and joy, leaving goose bumps all over his skin and making the fine hair on his arm stand in strict attention. <em>He must have done this when I was at the doctor with Hotch and Jack. Just one of his bright smiles and a cheesy line and Garcia would easily hand out his key without any questions.<em> Reid grinned at the thought. _Well not maybe without any questions, she is after all the most curious and persistent person he'd ever known._  
>A copy of each member of the BAU's keys had his home in the technical analyst lair ever since Hotch's encounter with Foyet. Only Garcia and Hotch knew that the secret code for entering her office was locked up safely in Hotch's office, just in case of an emergency.<p>

Reid wanted to call Morgan real bad and express how much he loved it all but satisfied with sending a picture to his cell phone of the ceiling vision. After all, he didn't want to disturb him or any of the others in the middle of the case. _Maybe I can talk to him tomorrow… _A big yawn broke his thoughts off and he drifted slowly into sleep. "_Close your eyes and dream of me, And I'll be yours for eternity." _Was the last thing that lingered in his mind before doing just so.

* * *

><p>"Oooh my Junior G-man!" Garcia squeaked at the sight of the tall, skinny man who just got inside the glass doors of the BAU by jumping on one leg and holding his crutches in one hand and the door with the other. "Why didn't you call me?" She immediately scolded. "I could have picked you up silly!"<p>

"Oh I didn't mind taking a cab." He could really have taken his Volvo to work, but with all the snow, and not yet a reliable fine motor skills back, he thought it was best this way.

"Well, I'll drive you wherever you need to go for the rest of the week." Garcia stated in a don't-you-dare-to-contradict-me-tone. "Now, make yourself home in my lair, you're sitting with me today! I'll get you some coffee, don't you touch my precious babies though!" And off she went like a purple whirlwind.

A few seconds after Reid had settled down in a chair next to Garcia's, she swooped in and handed him his coffee as she talked in her headphones. "Yes Sir, Reid is with me, wait juuust a second…there! Hi Superior Boss! How can I help you all?" Garcia smiled at the screen where Reid now could se Hotch and the rest of the team in the background. He made his signature awkward wave and smiled too.

"Actually it's Reid's help we need this time." Hotch replied. Reid immediately perked up, happy to be able to help even if it were at a distance. "We have some letters here we need you to analyze." Hotch continued. "Garcia can brief you about the rest of the details of the case. Copies of the letters should be in your inbox right about now."

"Okay Hotch, I'll get back to you as fast as I can." Reid answered; Garcia had of course already got the letters up on another screen to the right.

"Hey Baby girl! I need you to check out some people for me." The head of a smirking Morgan had appeared sideways in front of their Unit Chief.

"Shoot my chocolaty delight!" Garcia giggled and typed in the names Morgan gave her, reporting back what he wanted to know and e-mailed a more detailed information to his phone.

"Hey Prettyboy?" Reid looked over from the other screen where he examined the letters.

"Mhm?"

"Did you sleep well under the starry sky?" Morgan said mischievous.

"Like a baby" Reid grinned widely back before Rossi called on Morgan's attention and the connection shut down.

As Reid returned to the letters he could feel a pair of eyes watching him from the side.

"What?"

"The sky was cloudy last night." Garcia looked very closely at Reid for any possible signs of clues, the curiosity clearly manifested itself in her face.

"Maybe it was starlit where they are…" Reid said casually but could feel the flush overpowering him.

"You're hiding something…your ears got all red" Garcia said teasingly.

"Um, did you know that elephant's ears help them regulate their body temperature? Their ears are made of a very thin layer of skin stretched over cartilage and a rich network of blood vessels. The blood that goes from the heart and then back again from the ears can actually differ up to 19 degrees Celsius! " Reid rambled intentionally so Garcia couldn't get a word in. "By the way, haven't the UnSub gone Van Gogh on his victims?"

"Ugh, don't remind me." Garcia frowned deeply.

"Well Hotch said that you were going to tell me about the case, right?" Garcia sighed and frown at the smug man but began typing franticly on the keyboard, covering every screen with all of the information they got this far. _I will get to you genius boy, you're not off the hook yet!_

* * *

><p>Reid smiled in contentment where he sat all sunk down in his sofa, watching a nightly run of old Doctor Who-episodes. It was really nice to be back at work and the week had gone past faster than ever. Whenever he didn't help out with the case, the huge piles of old case files got smaller and smaller by his lanky hands. It was a great way to keep Garcia's meddling nose away and if that didn't work he could only excuse himself by going down to the gym. He did have to do his daily exercises anyway.<p>

_I hope they get back soon, maybe I should call tomorrow and see if I can help –  
><em>The phone in Reid's hand suddenly started to buzz and vibrate like crazy. _A text message from Morgan! _

"_Hey kid, get your cute ass downstairs!"_

_What? They're back? But I have my PJ on! _Reid looked at the message, confused and his face now deep red by the words the older man had used.

"_Humor me Pretty boy…"_Another message followed quickly, like Morgan had read his flustered mind.

The slender man hurried up and got down to the front door of the building, but with the elevator instead of the stairs by obvious reasons.

"You could have taken some shoes and a jacket on." Morgan chuckled when he saw Reid in his dark blue PJ covered with X-wings from Star wars and fussy Yoda-slippers standing out in the snow.

"It seemed urgent…" Reid smiled awkwardly. "So you caught the UnSub? Who was it? When did you all come back? Why didn't you come up instead?" Reid felt nervous all of the sudden and couldn't stop the verbal diarrhea.

"Whoa, calm down man. I tell you all about it tomorrow." Morgan smirked as he slowly got closer. "You see, I needed the right scenery so I could give you this." He reached inside his coat and pulled out a brown leather book. Reid looked at him with questioning eyes.

"It's a new diary, for the coming year." Morgan now smiled shyly but gazed firmly into Reid's eyes.

"I thought you didn't like chick-flicks." Reid couldn't help but laugh as he stroke the cover and scrunched his nose deliciously when he smelled the special scent that leather always had.

"I have to admit that they have their moments." Morgan whispered, getting close enough to wrap his arms around the young man which now dropped his crouches entirely to the ground and used the other man's shoulders for support. Reid felt a shiver run through his body, not so much of the cold but to be so close to the one he loved. Morgan winked and wrapped Reid all up in his coat, bringing him even closer. "I've been waiting a long time to do this." With a fluent motion Morgan leaned in and captured his lips in the softest kiss Reid had ever experienced. Before he could respond, he could feel traces of butterfly-light kisses on his chin and all the way down his neck making him moan quietly. Reid sensed Morgan smirking against his lips as they returned and this time he dived right in, deepening the kiss to let out all the steam that had build up inside him the last few weeks.

"_Wait a minute…"_ Morgan panted when they were in much need of air. _"Nice boys don't kiss like that!"_

"_Oh, yes they f-cking do!" _Reid answered making them both laugh at the final sentences from Bridget Jones Diary. "Come up with me?"

"Love to Pretty boy, but I'm in serious need of some sleep, been up 48 hours straight by now. "

"Well of course, I'm not easy you know!" Reid rolled his eyes jokingly.

"You could have fooled me…" Morgan raised an eyebrow and chuckled when Reid gave him an indignant look and punched him lightly in the stomach.

"You better not snore!" Was the last thing Reid said before the two men made their way up to the apartment.

* * *

><p>Reid woke up with a smile on his face. He didn't really know what had made Morgan to show his feelings or when it really all started but he was NOT about to question it. All he knew was that he had never slept that well before with the dark man's arms tightly wrapped around him. <em>What's that? <em>A ticklish feeling on his lower back made Reid open his eyes and look behind him.

"What are you doing?" He said as he took in the divine sight of a shirtless Morgan lying on one elbow and clearly holding something in his other hand, deeply concentrated on a task.

"I'm connecting the dots." Was the simple reply he got.

"You're doing what?"

"Well you're birthmarks forms a really interesting pattern don't you think?" A now very pleased grin was spreading on Morgan's face.

"Pleeease say you didn't draw on me!" Reid half-squeaked as he rapidly got up from the bed to look at his back in the mirror where he saw two rather large and reversed letters; M.D in what looked like permanent marker.

"Derek! I have my physical check-up on Monday so I can get back in the field!" The lithe man was now jumping around on one leg trying to reach and rub off the very well visible letters.

"I guess we just have to wash it off in the shower then…" Morgan smirked and seized Reid into a long hug, kissing his shoulder lightly. It took a few seconds before Reid comprehended the meaning of what Morgan had said and his closed eyes opened widely.

"Um, do you know that many of the spots people generally call birthmarks really is – "

"Spencer…Shut up." Morgan kissed the rambling man softly on the lips and then slowly began to walk towards the bathroom with Reid's hand safely secured in his.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oooh such a tease, I know! There probably won't be any shower scene though, I'm not comfortable with writing those smutty scenes, not yet anyway. But I think you have great imagination huh? ;) <strong>_

_**By the way, the elephant-facts can be slightly off. I found different numbers and I don't know which's right. **_

_**I've said it before and I'm saying it again. I could really use your input about the story. Suggestions and wishes are greatly appreciated, especially now that I seem to have hit a dry-spell. Hugs for all you lovely people out there!**_


	6. Revealed Secret

_**So…our lovely boys have finally got together (as one very nice reviewer pointed out last chapter). Let's see what's happen next shall we?**_

_**Oh, for those of you(I'm glad to say there seem to be quite a few!) who likes this story, should really send a grateful thought to those involved of making the song "Hold my hand"(MJ rest in peace…). That song was what started it all to begin with.  
>Well that and a sliiight obsession of almost-too-obnoxiously-cute-and-sweet-fluff from my side. *s*<strong>_

_**Enjoy!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Revealed Secret<strong>

"Hey Morgan?" Reid looked up at the other man where they laid on the sofa closely entwined together, looking lazily at the TV. Reid thanked his lucky star that it was Saturday and no urgent case had come to their attention, taking Morgan away.

"Mhm?" Morgan's eyes were on the screen as one hand absentmindedly twirled a lock of the lithe man's still damp hair around his fingers.

"I-I don't w-want us to be a secret…" Reid wasn't sure if it was too early to discuss the subject, they hadn't even decided what "us" really meant, not in so many words anyway. He wasn't worried about the other man's feelings though, Morgan's actions the past few weeks had said it all.  
>"The team is like my family, I don't want to hide this from them. Besides they are profilers, they will eventually find out."<p>

Morgan didn't answer at first, but moved his lips teasingly light against the sensitive skin of Reid's neck, who found it very hard to concentrate. "M-morgannn!"

"I'm with you Baby boy…" Morgan gave him a reassuring smile. "Hiding is not a good way to establish trust, and that's essential both in a relationship and in our line of work." Reid's face suddenly got an anxious expression. "What if one of us has to leave? I don't want that!"

"Me neither…but I want this more." Morgan gazed into Reid's eyes with an earnest look on his face. "There's no use to worry about it before we've told the others. I do think we should keep it within the team and our families for now though and act as usual when we're at work."

Reid nodded with a pensive and calmer expression this time. "When should we tell them then?" He asked just as Morgan's phone got a text message. "Why not tonight?" Morgan smirked and held the screen so Reid could read. _"Greetings sweet cheeks! I've manage to gather the team up for a night of shameless drinking and dancing. I leave it up to you to persuade our own Boy Wonder, he can't say no to you. ;) XOXO Garcia." _

"That's not true!" Reid's voice squeaked. "I can too say no to you!"

"Kiss me." Morgan whispered huskily. Before Reid knew it he had captured the older man's lips between his own in a passionate kiss. Morgan almost instantly began to chuckle. "You can, do you?" A blush faster than the lightning spread over Reid's face. "Wait! What? No, that's not fair! That doesn't count!"

"Everything's allowed in love and war Pretty boy, you know that." Morgan grinned widely at his boyfriend who now got an irresistible cute pout on his lips.

"Come on "_Boy Wonder",_ let's get some lunch and your third cup of sugary coffee for the day." Morgan untangled himself, pulling the younger man up.

"Fine." Reid rolled his eyes when Morgan used one of their technical analyst pet names for him. "But you can forget that I'm telling you about my tattoo now…" Reid peeked sideways knowing what he just said would catch the other man's interest.

"Tattoo? Where? Why didn't I see it in the shower? Show me!"

"Nuhu! Good things come to those who wait, I've heard." This time it was Reid's turn to smugly grin as he made his way out to the kitchen, leaving a mouth-opened-Morgan behind. 

* * *

><p>"It looks like it's going to be crowded tonight." Morgan commented as the cab pulled in front of the club. "Good thing you left the crutches at your apartment, you can lean on me when you need to." They both got out from the car when Morgan suddenly stopped. "Wait, I got a better idea!" Morgan went around the cab and turned his back to Reid. "You can go piggyback!"<p>

"Morgan no!" Reid looked terrified.

"It's either that or bridal style Pretty boy!" Morgan flashed his smile for like the millionth time this day alone.

"Do you know that you're annoyingly persistent some times?" Reid sighed as he climbed up.

"Of course! That's part of my exquisite charm." Morgan laughed. "Admit it, it's at least a little fun?"

"Alright maybe a little." Reid laughed too.

"Um, Morgan?" Reid suddenly felt nervous as they entered the club. "Can we wait a beer or two before we tell them?"

"Sounds fine with me. Oh, there they are!"Morgan said and Reid waved awkwardly as the two agents were greeted with cheers from their colleagues.

"Haha, so that's what one have to do to go piggyback on you, injuring a knee?" Rossi said chuckling.

"That and in your case, loose a few pounds." Morgan replied with a smirk making the others howl with laughter and Rossi to snort.

"I'll get some beers." Morgan let Reid down and left him to his destiny, to be hugged tightly by all three girls.

"Everything's alright?" Hotch asked as he sat down between JJ and Prentiss.

"Everything is…quite perfect." Reid said and smiled in a way that even Rossi couldn't interpret.

"You better pass you physical- and field-test tomorrow, we miss you! JJ said and Prentiss immediately agreed.

"I could always make a small innocent threat about meddling with their finances if they don't pass him." Garcia suggested and JJ giggled.

"You do no such thing!" Hotch said firmly but couldn't hide a small hint of a smile.

"Killjoy!" Garcia who already was a bit tipsy, put her tongue out before she took another zip from her toxic-looking drink.

"I think he'll do just fine!" Morgan said as he returned to the table. "Now, who's up for some dancing?" Both Prentiss and Garcia followed suit and dragged Hotch and Rossi with them. Reid sat back with his beer, happily listening to JJ telling him of his God son's latest adventures. 

* * *

><p>"Come oooon Reid dance with us!" Garcia and Prentiss tried to pull the lanky man with them from the table. He had persistently avoided the question several times already by blaming his knee, but this time they would not back down!<p>

"Sorry girls, this dance he's all mine…" Morgan smirked at the team's surprised expressions as he took Spencer's hand and leaned forward to whisper in his ears. "I requested our song."

"Our song?" Reid looked puzzled as Morgan eagerly guided him out into the dancing crowd.

"Mhm." Derek smiled as _"Hold my hand" _ with Michael Jackson and Akon were floating over the dance floor and he let his arms wrap around the slender body, looking straight into those hazel eyes as he began to move.

Reid listened carefully to the lyrics as his hands by themselves found that comfortable and already familiar place around Morgan's neck, not even noticing the people around them.

_"…Cause I been there before and you've been there before,  
>But together we can be alright. (alright)<br>Cause when it gets dark and when it gets cold,  
>We hold each other till we see the sunlight. (ooh yeah)"<em>

"_So if you just hold my hand, baby, I promise that I'll do all I can.  
>Things will get better if you just hold my hand.<br>Nothing can come between us if you just hold, hold my, hold,  
>hold my, hold my hand, hold my hand."<em>

"This song was on the radio earlier that day you, well we actually, fell through the floor in that condemned house." Morgan closed the remaining distance between them. "When you said those word…it all made sense to me.

"_I can tell that you're tired of being lonely (yeah)  
>Take my hand don't let go, baby, hold me (yeah)<br>Come to me and let me be your one and only (hold my hand)  
>Cause I can make it alright till the morning. (hold my hand)"<em>

"_So if you just hold my hand, baby, I promise that I'll do all I can.  
>Things will get better if you just hold my hand.<br>Nothing can come between us if you just hold, hold my, hold,  
>hold my, hold my hand, hold my hand."<em>

A shiver ran down Reid's spine. _It really is our song! _He leaned in without hesitation, not caring where they were or who could see them and kissed Morgan intensely, never wanting to let go. Morgan wasn't far behind on returning and deepening the kiss to the point that Reid didn't know which tongue belonged to him anymore. His brain felt all fuzzy and it was only somewhere in the distant part of his mind that recognized the very high-pitched and happy squeal belong to a certain technical analyst. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Have I mentioned that I like..no LOVE kisses? Well I do! ;)<br>So what do you think? It's almost 1 AM, and I can't think clearly, I really got to go to bed and sleep a few hours before work. I just wanted to get this chapter up or I would have spent all night thinking of the plot. Instead I leave it up to you to say your piece of mind! Thank you for reading! Hugs!**_


End file.
